User blog:Order of the Command Block/A Way To Explain Jesse's Armor/Clothes
Alright, I'm gonna be using scenes from clips from a Twitch livestream, information from articles, and pictures. If you want to avoid these, look away. Training I believe that Jesse's armor situation can be explained with one word: training. Their clothing? Wait a little for that one. In the clip shown during the interview, we see Jesse, clad in a simple iron chestplate and brandishing an iron sword. We know Jesse has better armor (tools can be debated for but it's highly likely Jesse has better weapons). In another clip, we see Jesse flipping a lever in a renovated Treasure Hall to reveal all their armor. And Jesse was the one who either asked it to be built, built it themselves, found it, or watched it being built, as they new where to look and petra had no idea it was there. So why would Jesse choose simple iron armor over something like the Adamantine Impervium or the Ender Defender? Some MC logic comes into play here. If you have objects of great strength, you don't want to use them carelessly. If you remember, in episode 8, Jesse's sword broke. It would make sense for Jesse to learn to keep spare weapons instead of their stronger ones if they don't expect a major fight. Maybe they just carry around the spares with their powerful blade and are only using the strong weapon when needed. That would make sense. Now back to the clip. We see Jesse fighting zombies in a lit chamber made with room to maneuver. This reminds me of a chamber built to practice fighting. This would explain Jesse's use of an iron sword and a lack of armor; they want to test their limits and get better. In the exerpt, we see a small, dark tunnel. It's perfect to keep spawning monsters. This is proven when Petra distracts Jesse long enough for Jesse to not stop the monsters from spawning in such a large amount the two have to flee. Another thing to support this training theory is that while Petra wears her armor seemingly 24/7, Jesse has been seen with it off. They're still in the mindset of preserving armor and tools. A small detail to take notice of is that all the way back in Episode 1, Jesse is training to fight by attacking their armor stand. It's not hard to imagine that Jesse, expected to be a great fighter, would be training when even when they were not expected to be a fighter and still trained. Clothing Now, to address clothing. This is a less solid theory, but still a theory nonetheless. We know from the Twitch stream that The Admin has plans for Jesse. What kind of plans, we don't know. I doubt it's to go to dinner, though. Now, the only clip we see with NEW clothing is when Jesse has on a gauntlet and is walking with Petra. This could possibly be after they know the Admin can talk. It could be an attempt o disguise Jesse, at least for a short while, if someone is looking for them. It's a very weak theory, but I have nothing else. Category:Blog posts